


Sweet N

by Rainwish52



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Cotton Candy, F/M, Ferris Wheels, FerrisWheelShipping, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwish52/pseuds/Rainwish52
Summary: Years after the events of Team Plasma, Hilda and N go on another Ferris wheel ride at the amusement park, though today she notices something particularly different about his hair.





	Sweet N

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend Sophia and whoever was talking about it with us in the N cult for the idea, enjoy!

It was a bright, cheery summer morning many years after Team Plasma had been defeated for good. Sunlight streamed through the bedroom window as Hilda yawned and stretched, ready for a new day with N by her side.

She turned over to say “Good morning,” to him as usual, but he wasn’t there. _Why does he always get up so early on Saturdays? This is the sleeping-in day!_

After getting ready, she left her room and found a note in the kitchen: _Meet me at the amusement park in Nimbasa at noon._ Hilda checked her Xtransciever. It was almost time, then. 

_Why is he still obsessed with the Ferris wheel?_ Hilda wondered as Reshiram flew gracefully through the clouds. _We ride it together AT LEAST once a month._

The dragon landed near the outskirts of the city. “Thanks,” she said as the legendary Pokémon disappeared inside the Pokéball. 

_Geez, I wonder where he could be,_ Hilda thought, chuckling to herself as she passed the entrance to the park. _Surely not right there, past that creepy clown selling cotton candy over there, at the Ferris wheel entrance?_

Sure enough, N was there, leaning against the side of the little building. His hat covered his eyes as Hilda approached him and pecked his cheek. 

“Hello, Hilda,” he yawned. “I was hoping for a dawn ride with you, but this will do.” 

_Sunrise would have been pretty,_ Hilda admitted to herself. “Sorry, I’m always a sack of potatoes on Saturdays.” 

“You’re a very pretty one,” N said as he took her hand and guided her to their usual seats on the Ferris wheel. 

“It smells very carnival-like today,” Hilda said as she gazed out the window. “Like someone threw cotton candy everywhere.” 

“Oh.” N shifted awkwardly in his seat. “It’s not like something like that happened recently. Not at all.” 

“What? Did you eat some?” she asked, staring at him suspiciously. 

“Just a little, that’s all,” he said as he opened his mouth to show the bright green evidence on his tongue. 

“Then you need to brush your teeth soon,” she muttered. 

“But it smells nice.” 

“True.” They sat in silence for a while, watching the city go by. Then a new realization hit Hilda. 

“N, why is the smell still so strong after you’ve kept your mouth closed for the past minute?” 

“Uh…” He shuffled his feet awkwardly, looking exactly like a guilty child. “I may have, uh…”

“You may have what?” 

“The guy gave me the biggest thing of cotton candy, and it was so large I accidentally got it all in my hair when the breeze suddenly changed direction.” 

Hilda just stared at him, amused and amazed. “That’s… wow, I didn’t expect that one. What else is in your hair that I don’t know about?” 

“Conditioner. Maybe a hair tie or five.” They both laughed. 

The ride ended, the two happy. Reshiram flew them back home. 

“N, you do smell really nice,” Hilda admitted as she sat down on the couch with him. “But you need to clean up. Maybe we can go buy you some sweet-smelling hair spray sometime.” 

“That would be nice. How do I get this out of my hair?” He grabbed a hair lock and frowned. “I can’t see it.” 

“N, why did you have to buy the cotton candy that’s the exact same shade as your hair?!” she exclaimed, exasperated. _What in the name of Arceus am I going to do with you?_

“Because I thought it would be tastier.” 

“Just because it’s the same color doesn’t make it more delicious.” 

“Next time I’ll buy your hair color and see if there’s a difference.” 

“There’s no chocolate flavored cotton candy, N. At least not that I know of.” 

“Oh. Well, I guess I’d better take a shower.” He got up as Hilda suddenly said, 

“Wait! I have a better idea.”

“What is it?” He sat down again as a smirk appeared on her face. “Oh no. I don’t ever like that face. What are you-”

Hilda grabbed the end of his ponytail and started chewing on it. “Tasty.” 

“Hilda, what in the name of Arceus-” 

“Shut up. You are delicious.” 

“I’m… food?” 

“You are as sweet as cotton candy.” She was content as she made her way up his back. “Be still and let me enjoy my lunch.” 

“I’m still going to shower after this.” She licked the hair at the top of his head. “I don’t know what to think in this situation.” 

“You can think of yourself as a snack,” she winked. “Almost done.” 

“I hope so. How much more can you EAT? You’re going to get sick.” He was genuinely worried. “I shouldn’t have bought that, but it looked tasty…”

Hilda licked her lips and grinned. “I don’t regret that at all. We should do that again sometime.” 

“Then you get to be the one with food in your hair. I promise you I WILL find that chocolate cotton candy, and if it doesn’t exist, then I’ll make it myself. You-” he said as he pointed at her. “are a very delicious potato.” 

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu


End file.
